There is no Story
by Illheart
Summary: La voix off fait la grève! Elle en a assez de n'être qu'une voix off et elle compte bien vous empêcher de passer un bon moment devant votre animé préféré... Ecoutez ce qu'elle a à dire, peut être qu'ainsi elle arrêtera de vous embêter, pour vous rendre votre histoire. Ou pas, c'est à elle de le décider après tout.


Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour l'humour. Enfin avec mes amies si, je fais très bien rire, d'ailleurs ce sont presque toujours les femmes qui rient à mes blagues... Je dois avoir un humour de filles... Il faudra que je me penche là-dessus un jour!

En tout cas, en fiction je trouve ça beaucoup plus compliqué de faire rire les autres. Ou alors c'est avec un humour très référencé que j'y arrive. Il faut dire qu'être une adoratrice du tragique et du pathos ça n'aide pas à se constituer un humour en béton! Chacun son domaine on va dire!

Je fais tout de même ce petit essai après avoir regardé un let's play du Jeu _There is no Game_. Je trouve le principe très drôle, et je me demandais ce que cela pourrait donner si on faisait la même chose avec une histoire... Enfin du coup, un "non-histoire". Forcément cela change quelques petites choses puisque le lecteur ne peut pas interagir avec la voix off, mais bon, c'était en tout cas très amusant à écrire?

J'avais envie de faire une voix-off grinçante qui se moque du fandom pour le fun et surtout parce qu'elle est un peu jalouse de tout. Donc ne prenez pas toutes les critiques au premier degré. Après tout je me clash aussi vu que je critique les ships, alors que moi-même j'en fais. Comme quoi, il faut rire de soi avant de rire des autres.

Bisous sur vos truffes roses!

* * *

۩๑ ๑۩

 **T here is no Story**

۩๑ ๑۩

* * *

Fortune. Gloire… Et Pouvoir ! Cet homme avait amassé toutes les richesses du monde !

…

…..

…..

Son nom : Gold Roger ! Roi des Pirates ! Ses dernières paroles incitèrent les hommes de la toute la planète à s'aventurer en mer !

…

…..

…

Vous voulez savoir la suite hein ?

…

Vous voulez que l'épisode commence et que l'aventure ainsi que les filles avec des petites tenues inondent votre écran, hein ?

…

Eh bien vous savez quoi ?... Pas aujourd'hui !

...

Je fais grève !

...

Ah ! Vous voilà bien emmerdés ! La voix off refuse de faire son travail, et vous voilà maintenant bloqués, incapable de voir les aventures incroyables qui attendent nos héros. Vous êtes là… Avec moi, juste moi, la voix off.

...

C'est bête hein ?

...

Pas de combats épiques avec Luffy ou Zoro… Pas de beaux gosses sur lesquels baver, hein mesdemoiselles nourris aux bruns ténébreux que vous transformez en petites chiffes molles, parce que vous n'assumez pas d'aimer de vils salopards ! Et pas de jolies gonzesses se trimbalant toujours en bikinis pour ces messieurs incapable d'avoir une vie sentimentale à cause de leur haine pour les vraies femmes.

...

C'EST. VRAIMENT. DOMMAGE. HEIN ?!

…

Non... N'insistez pas. Je ne vous raconterai rien.

...

Je me demande même pourquoi vous êtes encore là en fait.

...

Non, parce qu'il n'y aura aucune histoire sortie de ma bouche. Je vous ai prévenu, je fais la grève.

...

Vous êtes encore là?

...

Bon. Puisque c'est comme ça...

...

Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir rester?

...

...

Bon. Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre après! Parce que ce sera trop tard!

...

Okay.

...

Ah j'ai compris. Vous pensez que je vais céder? C'est ça hein? Vous croyez qu'en vous acharnant à rester je vais finir par abdiquer et vous permettre de regarder votre série.

Vous vous en fichez bien de ce que je peux ressentir hein?

Après tout je ne suis qu'une voix-off, et tout le monde se moque bien de ce qu'une voix off ressent. Vous voulez seulement que je raconte ce même résumé que je répète depuis plus de… quoi… 1 000 épisodes au moins ? Et qu'ensuite je me taise pour vous laisser apprécier le travail ainsi que les personnages de monsieur Oda…. En fait vous aimez lorsque je ne sers à rien. Parce que c'est vrai que je ne ressens rien ! Je ne suis qu'une voix off !

...

Je n'ai pas l'importance de Luffy, ou alors ce charme… sadique que vous, les fangirls, adorez chez Law, ou encore la poitrine de montgolfière de Nami qui vous donne des idées messieurs. Je n'ai pas non plus une histoire badass comme Gold Roger, ni même un corps ou un antagoniste avec lequel vous pourriez me shipper. Je n'ai rien de ce que vous aimez dans One Piece… Mais j'en fais partie aussi.

Sauf que cela semble à échapper à tout le monde ! Tout le monde excepté moi-même. C'est assez triste d'ailleurs…

…

Mais pas aussi triste que vous !

...

J'ai beau être une voix off, je sais ce que vous faites !

Vous. Les. Fans.

Oui je connais tous vos petits secrets ! Ca vous en bouche un coin qu'une voix off puisse savoir ce que vous faites des personnages d'Oda ! Et je vais tout déballer, que tout le monde sache que vous êtes bien plus tristes que moi !

Je sais que vous adorez créer des OC. Oui, ces personnages qui n'ont rien à voir avec l'histoire de base juste pour pouvoir les shipper avec vos personnages masculins favoris ! Parce que c'est vrai que l'aventure et les combats badass ça ne suffit pas à vous rassasier! Il faut forcément ajouter mademoiselle parfaite, fille de Roger, Barbe Blanche ou autre. Et qui a une grande responsabilité, ou un passé tellement sombre que l'on se demande comment elle fait pour ne pas s'être déjà mis en PLS dans un coin de sa chambre! Vous rougissez hein? ROUGISSEZ MESDAMES! Ou alors assumez de ne penser qu'au sexe, je suis sûre que ça plairait à certains hommes... Comme... Je ne sais pas moi, Christian Grey! Oui. J'ai de la culture. Enfin de la culture... c'est vite dit lorsque l'on parle de ce genre de choses.

Ou alors, je sais aussi que vous adorez… Mais alors vous ADOREZ mettre ensemble des personnages qui ne se connaissent même pas, ou alors qui se détestent. Drôle de logique non ? Parce que c'est vrai que deux personnages qui ont envie de se tuer cachent forcément un désir l'un pour l'autre! Bah si c'est ça... Barbe Noire et Luffy ils ont envie de se chopper pour coucher eux aussi! Ah! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas?! Je suis surprenant non? Moi aussi je peux créer des couples randoms!

Et je sais aussi ce que vous faites avec ces filles... Oui, ces personnages féminins aux gros seins. Mais bon, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Pas totalement, Oda aime bien les belles femmes... Enfin les mentes religieuses anorexiques avec des problèmes de dos vu les melons qu'elles se trimbalent. Pitié, ne me dites pas que vous croyez réellement que ce genre de seins... peut exister? Si?... Pauvres de vous. Vous n'êtes pas prêt pour la réalité des choses.

...

Et des choses comme cela j'en sais des tas ! Oh oui !

C'est dommage d'ailleurs que vous ne puissiez pas me faire taire, après tout je ne suis qu'une voix off. Et une voix off, ça ne s'arrête pas, ça ne se manipule pas comme on joue avec des personnages.

...

Et toc ! Je vous ai bien eus !

...

Ah ah ah ah ! Vous voyez, je suis là, à vous faire la leçon alors que vous aimeriez voir votre épisode, que vous devriez regarder votre épisode tranquillement devant un paquet de popcorn ou un bon soda. Vous voyez, une voix off c'est génial en fait ! Elle n'a pas de corps, alors elle peut faire ce qu'elle a envie. Comme ça par exemple, vous empêcher de regarder votre épisode.

Je pourrais même…

...

Oui je pourrais même vous révéler ce que je sais sur les aventures à venir.

...

Ce serait très méchant… Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez tendres avec moi ! Alors je pourrais me montrer très très désagréable et vous balancer comme ça, cash tout ce qu'il va advenir, voir même la fin des aventures de nos héros !

...

Je pourrais vous dire qui va vivre et qui va mourir, ou alors qui va échouer ou réussir à atteindre son but.

Alors…

Devrais-je… ?

...

Je pourrais faire ça, pour vous montrer le pouvoir que j'ai en tant que voix off. Vous parlez du futur de Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky et Brook…. Je pourrais tout déballer ! Et il n'y aurait personne pour m'empêcher de le faire! A moins que vous n'arrêtiez simplement de m'écouter, mais vous avez envie de savoir hein ?

Ah… Oui, ça aussi je le sais.

Je connais votre envie de savoir ce qui va se passer, pour ensuite hurler au _« spoilers »_. C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle non ?

Ahah, encore une chose sur laquelle j'avais raison !

...

Alors ?

...

Alors ?

...

Ce n'est pas super d'être une voix off ? Je sais tout, je vois tout, un peu comme un Dieu ! Qu'y a-t-il de mieux qu'un Dieu ?... Je suis sûr que vous allez me dire Gold Roger ou Barbe Blanche, voir même Kaidou pour les plus dingues. Certes certes… Mais eux ce sont des personnages ! Donc… Ils n'existent pas ! Pas comme moi ! Enfin, en un sens je n'existe pas réellement, puisque je n'ai pas de corps en tant que voix… Mais vous avez compris ce que je veux dire ! Vous n'êtes pas idiots n'est-ce-pas ?

...

A qui je vais faire croire ça… D'accord. Je l'avoue… Etre une voix off c'est particulièrement ennuyeux. Tout le monde s'en fiche de ce que vous pourriez ressentir, ou être en plus de votre ton. Parfois c'est très déprimant… Personne ne me fait vivre des aventures incroyables dans lesquels je combattrai des ennemis titanesques ! Personne ne me ship avec un de ses OC… Ou un autre personnage… Donc je suis seul. Toujours seul. Et personne ne peut admirer mes formes masculines ou féminines, puisque… Je n'en ai pas !

...

Vous vous fichez sans doute de tout ça… Vous voulez que je vous lâche pour que vous retourniez à votre épisode, vos aventures, vos fantasmes et toutes vos théories un peu farfelues.

Ca doit être superbe… De ne pas tout savoir, et d'avoir autant d'imagination… Même si c'est pour écrire ou imaginer des choses un peu moyennes, au moins c'est quelque chose ! Moins je me contente de réciter un pauvre texte de quatre lignes au début de chaque épisode, ce n'est pas très gratifiant.

...

Réellement. Autant écrire des histoires, ou créer des théories ça peut vous apprendre à devenir écrivain, ou scénariste… Ou juste vous apprendre à écrire. C'est merveilleux !

...

Je trouve. Mais ça aussi vous vous en fichez peut être.

...

Hm… A la base j'étais censé vous envoyer encore pleins de choses à la figure, comme un gréviste en fait. Mais je crois que je n'en ai plus la force maintenant… Vous n'avez rien fait. Après tout ce n'est pas de votre faute si l'aventure est plus intéressante que la voix off ! C'est même normal, sinon il y aurait un très gros problème. Bien que ça ne me gênerait pas !

J'imagine déjà toutes les fangirls… Et les fanboys en train de scander tous ensemble : _« La Voix-Off c'est le meilleur personnage de tous les temps »_ , _« Je suis certain qu'en fait c'est le personnage principal, ou alors c'est son enfant qui raconte toute l'histoire »_ !

Oui, ce serait génial…. Et il y aurait aussi des T-shirts, et des Spin-off !

...

...

Bon…

...

Je devrais peut être reprendre mon texte maintenant.

...

Et vous laisser vous noyer dans vos supers aventures, ou dans des combats dantesques.

...

Parce qu'après tout, je ne suis qu'une voix-off.

...

Et la voix-off elle doit uniquement vous poser le contexte de base, quant elle est utilisée.

...

Bon…

...

...

...

...

...

En fait non ! J'ai pas envie de redevenir juste une voix-off.

...

Vous avez vraiment cru que me plaindre une fois suffirait à me détendre ? Eh bah non ! Je compte bien vous emmerder encore longtemps !

J'espère que vous êtes patients, parce qu'en attendant…

...

...

IL N'Y A PAS D'HISTOIRES POUR VOUS!

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _#Redoronsleblasondelavoix-off_


End file.
